Into the World of Pokemon
by Akakata7
Summary: After the adventure in DC, I've been transported into the world of Pokemon now! With everything going on and Team Galactic & Rocket, lots is happening! Following the anime series, but slightly different. Please read and review! ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I OWN ME. WISH I OWNED THIS. HOWEVER, I ONLY OWN THE GAMES.**

**Hi guys! This is my first Pokemon FanFic! I hope you guys like it! If you like Detective Conan, you should check out my other story: Into the World of Detective Conan! I haven't finished it yet, but this takes place after everything in my other story. Enjoy!  
**

As I walked during a freezing cold Monday on the way home, I sighed. It's been a month since I had returned from the world of Detective Conan. I stared into the white and cloudy sky as snow slowly fell down. We had successfully taken down the Organization and the Boss. I shivered, but not because of the temperature.

The Boss had forced Conan and I to become part of the Organization, and made us into murderers... Like them.

I sighed again. At least it had turned out alright in the end. I smiled, thinking about everyone. It's kind of strange reading the manga and watching the anime now…

Suddenly, I stopped. It was here. This place. The place where I had been transported into the Detective Conan world. Whenever I walked past here, I would remember.

I stood, reminiscing about my adventure. It was definitely fun, even if it was dangerous.

Once again, I sighed. I wish another adventure would happen to me… But where would I be transported to? Who knows.

I looked around. It was quiet and peaceful, just like before. I checked behind me, just in case Julia was there. But she wasn't. Good thing I had left school as fast as possible.  
_  
What am I thinking?_ I scolded myself. _That was a onetime thing. Nothing else will happen like that again!_

And just as I was thinking that, yep. I looked down to see a familiar glowing portal. As I fell through, I had to smile. And then I lost consciousness.

The morning sun flitted in through the window. A Pokemon's cry filled the air.

(((((((((((((

"Dawn!" Johanna called. "You'll be late!"

Dawn mumbled something and slowly sat up. Then, she remembered.

"Oh, that's right!" She said excitedly. "Today I get my first Pokemon!"

She jumped out of her bed and opened the window to breathe in fresh air. After, she quickly grabbed her clothes, a navy blue top, a pink scarf, a white beanie hat with the famous Pokemon symbol on it, a pink mini-skirt, and two yellow triangular clips in her hair. Dawn ran down the stairs happily. Her mother, Johanna, was setting food down onto the table. On the counter, Johanna's Glameow purred  
contentedly.

"Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Glameow!"

"Good morning, Dawn." Johanna greeted, smiling. Glameow yawned, and mewed a little.

Dawn sat down at the table and began eating. "Yum! Delicious! Thanks, Mom!"

"I'm glad you like it. So, are you ready to choose your first Pokemon?" She asked, while sitting across from her daughter.

"Of course! The problem is, which one to choose… I want to have good combinations to be a Coordinator!"

"Don't worry, Dawn. You'll know when you see the Pokemon."

"Okay!" Dawn hurried to finish eating her breakfast. She went upstairs to grab her items to bring along with the trip.

)))))))))))))))))

When she came back down, Johanna frowned. "Dawn? What on earth is that for?"

Dawn was lugging a gigantic suitcase down the stairs. "Mom, it's all my clothes for my journey!"

"Dawn, you don't need that much." Johanna handed her daughter a small backpack. "This will be enough."

"WHAT? Just this? It's so small!"

"You'll be fine! Now, you should hurry, or you'll be late!"

"I'm going." Dawn put the backpack on, and was heading to the porch. She grabbed her bike, and prepared to leave. Johanna and Glameow watched her.

"Dawn."

Dawn turned to face her mother happily. "Yes?"

"I want you to have this." Johanna handed Dawn something resembling a medal with an orange ribbon. It was a little beat up, but still intact. "This was my first contest ribbon. Think of it as a good-luck  
charm. Don't lose it though, okay?"

Dawn gasped. Then she hugged her Johanna tightly. "Thanks so much Mom! I'll take good care of it!"

Dawn then proceeded to get on her bike, and was about to take off. She then started pedaling.

Johanna started waving. "Be careful Dawn! The rest of the world is very different from Twinleaf Town."

Dawn turned around and started waving back. "No need to worry!" Then, she hit a bump on the road and started to lose control. She quickly grabbed the handles and straightened out though.

Johanna sweat-dropped and Glameow yawned. "That's when I worry the most…"

(((((((((((((((((

Dawn started to hum happily when she saw the sign saying 'Sandgem Town'. She took out a postcard that had directions on it.

"Ok… Hm. Professor Rowan's lab is… This will be a piece of cake!"

)))))))))))))))))

After many twists and turns on her bike through Sandgem Town, Dawn was groaning.

"Darn! Now I'm lost!" She got off her bike and started walking while holding the postcard. "Um… Now where am I?"

Suddenly, she hit something and was bounced backward with her bike. She started apologizing immediately. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking, and-"

"Hm…" The person turned around. It was an older looking man, however, he still looked strong. He was white-haired and an identical mustache. He was wearing a long and tan-colored coat while  
holding a briefcase. He had a somewhat gruff and deep voice. "Are you a new trainer? If you have that postcard, you should be."

"Y-yes. I'm searching for Professor Rowan's lab. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course. I'm headed there myself."

"Really?" Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "Could we go together?"

"Sure. By the way, I should introduce myself. I'm Professor Rowan."

Dawn couldn't help but gasp. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you! My name's Dawn."

"That's fine. Nice to meet you. We should be heading out n-"

Before Professor Rowan could finish his sentence, there was a dazzling shine of light. Dawn shielded her eyes.

When the light faded, there was an unconscious girl on the ground. She looked a little taller than five feet, wearing a black coat and blue pants with boots.

"What's going on?" Dawn exclaimed. Professor Rowan quickly rushed over to the girl. He picked up her gently in his arms, crouching. Dawn came over next to him.

"She's okay. It looks like she's fainted though. But where…?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a groan. Both of them turned their attention back to the girl. Her eyelids were fluttering.

"I think she's waking up!" Dawn sighed in relief.

"It would seem so."

)))))))))))))))))

I groaned. What had happened…? Then, I remembered. My eyes flew open and I sat up instantly.

"Are you alright?" I turned to find a very familiar looking girl. I gasped.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I turned to see another familiar white-haired man.

"No way!" I muttered. "Here of all places?"

"What are you talking about?" The girl questioned.

"Dawn. Professor Rowan." They both were surprised and gaped.

"How do you know our names?" Professor Rowan questioned.

I groaned again. The only down-sides to these transports was explaining things.

"We should get back to your lab first. Then I'll explain."

Professor Rowan narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. "Deal."

With Dawn moving her bike, Professor Rowan supported me, and we started making our way to the lab.

(((((((((((((((

"Isn't this nice, Pikachu?" Ash Ketchum asked his partner as he stretched. The yellow mouse Pokemon agreed happily from his shoulder. His other Pokemon, Aipom beside him, chirped it's agreement as well.

They were on their way to Sinnoh region by boat, and they were almost there. They were outside on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze. They sighed contentedly, as it was peaceful.

However, what they didn't know, was a certain trio was carefully watching Ash and his Pokemon. They smirked to each other, and continued spying.

**I hoped you liked it, and I hoped it was ok! I'm going to be following the anime series, but it will be slightly different. I hope I can update this soon! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN POKEMON. THINK EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T, YOU DO NOW.**

**Hey guys! I got quite a few reviews (12 to be exact), so here's chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it so far! This is a long one! Enjoy!**

**NekoHatake: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Julia: Glad you LOVE it. You, are probably on the bus. I dunno if you're gonna be in this one... ENJOY!**

**TEAM AYUMI: I love Pokemon! Here's your chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Glad ya like it! Well, I wonder too. This chapter explains a bit about that. With Cyrus? You'll have to see. Here's your update! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**MiHaRu96: Yay! Childhood memories! You'll see! Thanks for reading! Detective Conan will have to wait at the moment... By the way, I can't PM you. You won't allow PMs. Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Lucky! Well, I haven't yet. it hasn't been written! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Nope! I will finish it, don't worry! But this kept nagging me, so I HAD to write it! Glad ya like it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: It is? Well, I'm glad ya like it! Rocketshipping? Which one is that? I don't really know the 'shippings'... Sorry. I hope your friend likes it too! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**cheerysmile: Glad ya like it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Glad ya like it! I can't wait either! :D Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**loo shuenpi: Glad ya like it! Maybe... XD Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**chiquillarbkudo: Oh, that's alright! You'll see! I have an idea! Definitely catch some! Glad ya like it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
**

I groaned as Professor Rowan supported me. I wasn't this bad last time, was I?

"Are you alright?" The Professor asked.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Hm… I wonder what their reaction will be. And, by seeing that Dawn still has her bike, it obviously hasn't been destroyed yet… Which means I was transported here in the beginning of Dawn, Ash and Brock's journey.

But… Unlike last time, I know what's going to happen. How will that affect this world? Thinking about that made my head spin more. Now I have a headache. Geez.

(((((((((((((((((((

"Well," said a blue haired scientist with glasses. "We know the Pokemon food is a big success. "

"That's for sure!" Another scientist laughed.

A Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup were sitting on a table and happily munching on the food. They were all behaving well as they waited for their possible trainer to arrive.

Another scientist was wheeled in a cart and stopped in front of the table. A Staraptor and Starly were on it.

Suddenly, the Chimchar swiped some of the Piplup's food. Piplup became very angry.

"Pip piplup!" It yelled.

Chimchar stuck it's tongue out and made Piplup even angrier. Piplup attacked Chimchar with a Bubble attack, and Chimchar dodged. Piplup continued the attack and Chimchar began to run amok in the lab. The scientists pleaded for them to stop.

Chimchar jumped onto the cart in front of the Staraptor and Starly. Piplup used Bubble again, and Chimchar dodged out of its way. The attack hit the two Bird-type Pokemon.

Now angry, Staraptor and Starly used Gust. The lab was torn apart in a blizzard of wind. All of the bookcases and papers flew everywhere.

One of the attacks hit the window, and it broke. Staraptor and Starly flew out. Chimchar followed, with Piplup furiously charging after it

Through the whole time, Turtwig sat calmly eating its food. There was silence in the lab. The scientists stared around the wreck.

Snapping out of it, one shouted, "Hurry up! Clean up the lab before the professor comes back!"

There was a cough. All of the scientists froze. A familiar rough voice asked, "What was that you were saying?"

)))))))))))))))))

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. "There's the lab!"

"Yes. We're finally here." Rowan continued leading us to the lab's entrance. Suddenly, there was a crash and the sound of a window breaking.

"Uh… What was that?" Dawn asked.

Hm… Just the same. But what will happen?

"Okay." I said, determined. "We have to get in the lab. Something's happened."

"What are y-"

"Sorry, Professor." I interrupted. "But, this is important. Let's hurry!"

Rowan gave me a nod, and I started running in with Dawn right behind me.

We made it in, and I heard Dawn gasp. The lab was a disaster. I saw the broken window. I knew what had happened.

I heard Rowan ask what had happened. The lab assistants explained how the Pokemon escaped.

"Well," He said, thinking. "I'll have to go after them."

"I'll go." Dawn and I both said at the same time. We both looked at each other, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" The Professor asked.

"It'll be okay." I reassured him. "Dawn, let's go!"

"Just a second." Rowan stopped me. "What's your name? You never told us."

I grinned. "I'm Chelsea. Nice to meet you! We'll be back with those Pokemon soon." Then, I sprinted towards the door and retraced the path the Professor, Dawn and I had taken. Dawn was right behind me.

(((((((((((((((((

When we made it outside, we quickly scanned the area and saw the green meadow.

As we continued running, Dawn asked, "So, what's going on with all of this?"

"It's very complicated… It'll be better when the Professor can hear it as well."

Dawn nodded. Eventually, we reached a forest area. While glancing around, Dawn yelled, "There!" She took off running again.

I followed her, and sure enough, there was Piplup attacking Chimchar. Chimchar continued to taunt the Penguin Pokemon and continued leaping through the trees with ease.

"STOP!" Dawn and I both cried. Chimchar looked back, but then grinned and continued running away. Piplup turned towards us. It had a fierce glare in its eyes, and attacked us with Bubble. Luckily, we managed to dodge it. Piplup began to follow Chimchar once again.

Hm… Piplup is just as proud as ever. I had to smile.

"Let's go." Dawn nodded again.

As we chased the fleeing Pokemon, I couldn't help but wonder. What would happen? How would I affect the adventure? And, most of important of all, how did I get here? Last time, the Boss had that machine… I shuddered. So, did someone else have the same machine?

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Piplup cry out. I sped up my pace, as did Dawn.

Suddenly, we were in a clearing. In front of us, there was a giant spider web. Several different Pokemon were stuck on it, including Piplup. In one of the trees, an Ariados was crawling around.

"Piplup!" Dawn called. "Hold on! We're coming!"

"Pip pip!" It yelled back.

"Dawn! Look! It's an Ariados!" I pointed.

"How are we gonna get Piplup out?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"Get out of the way!" I pushed Dawn out of Ariados's beam attack. Was it Hyper Beam? Argh! I can't remember…!

"Thanks." Dawn panted. Suddenly, she looked like she got an idea. "I know! Let's try to stand in front of the wed, have the Ariados attack, and then let it destroy its own web!"

I gave her a thumbs up. "Nice idea! Look, I'll distract it, and then get ready to catch Piplup!" She nodded. "Let's do it!"

Quickly I ran in front of the web. "Come on Ariados!" I shouted. "You can't hit us!" Then I stuck my tongue out and kept teasing it. It became very angry, and just like the plan, it hit the web. It sent Piplup flying, but Dawn caught it. Then we proceeded to run away. We ran through the forest, until we were suddenly sliding down a hill and screaming.

We sat there, panting. Dawn carefully put Piplup down. "Are you okay?"

Piplup nodded curtly. Then, it used Peck on us.

"Ow, ow, OW!" We both screamed.

Once Piplup stopped its barrage of attacks, we were rubbing our heads. It hurt. So this was what a Pokemon's attack felt like! I was grinning. Probably like a maniac, the way Dawn was staring at me.

"Are you alright, Chelsea?"

"Yep! Perfectly fine! You?"

"Same. Nice teamwork!"

"Oh, yeah!" Then we high-fived.

"Pip pip!"

We both looked down at the Penguin Pokemon. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, its stomach growled and I giggled.

"I believe Piplup is hungry."

"I think you're right." Dawn rummaged through her bag. Then, she pulled a container out. "Aha! I have some Pokemon food here."

Dawn tried to give Piplup some of the food, but it sniffed disdainfully at it and turned away. Dawn frowned.

"Well, aren't you the stubborn one?"

"Definitely." I agreed.

"I guess we should go look for the other Pokemon now." I nodded, and we stood up.

"Ari! Ariados!"

Uh-oh. The Ariados was back. And it brought friends.

"Dawn!" I shouted. "Ariados!"

The new trainer looked up, and saw what I was talking about.

"Over here!" I called. "This way!"

As Dawn tried to run over holding Piplup, she was suddenly trapped in a web of String Shot. Piplup flew out of her arms as she tripped, and it landed rolling on the ground. Dawn tried to sit up, but the Ariados were about to attack.

"Dawn! Use the Pokemon food! Then Piplup can attack!" I yelled.

Dawn quickly understood. She threw some of the food in the air and the Ariados' attention was on the food. Piplup used a BubbleBeam attack, and Dawn broke free.

"Let's go!" And we sprinted off again into the forest. Well, we tried to. Unfortunately, one of the Ariados used String Shot again on Dawn's leg. I bent down to try and help her.

I braced myself for the next attack, but it didn't come. I looked up, and I saw Piplup using Bide. It was absorbing all of the energy of the attacks. After a second, Piplup released the attack. The Ariados were all blown away.

I stared, amazed. I will never get over how strong a little Pokemon like Piplup is. It stood there for a second, before it collapsed.

Dawn had managed to sit up. She saw Piplup, and rushed over to pick it up. Gently, she did so.

"Thanks Piplup. You saved us."

I grinned. "Yep! Otherwise, we would've been in big trouble! Thanks!" I stood up. "Well, we should keep going." Dawn nodded in agreement, and we continued walking.

))))))))))))))))

After a few minutes, we stumbled into a strange mist. I could barely see the lake's top, but I recognized it.

"Hm…" I mumbled to myself.

"Where are we?" Dawn looked around.

"I believe we're at Lake Verity.

Before Dawn could reply, there was a faint "Pip". We both looked at Piplup.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Pip, piplup…" It answered, and it sat up. Then, its stomach growled. It blushed.

Dawn and I both started laughing. I turned to Dawn. "You have any food left for our little hero?"

Dawn smiled. "Let me look." She took out the can and looked at its contents. Then she frowned. "I have three pieces left."

I shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

Dawn offered them to Piplup. Carefully, it sniffed them, and then it slowly ate them.

Dawn and I grinned at each other. Then she asked, "So, do you know where we are?"

"Well-"

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a Pokemon's cry. Dawn and I both stood up. Through the mist, I could see a figure that almost looked ghostly on top of the lake's surface. After a moment, it vanished.

"What was that?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"I dunno… Maybe a Pokemon? You should ask Professor Rowan." Well, I couldn't just tell her it was Mesprit, now could I? It would ruin it!

"Pip…"

"Anyway, let's go." I started walking in the opposite direction.

After a while of walking, we were back in the forest where we could see clearly.

"Hey, look!" My gaze followed where Dawn's hand was pointing. There was Staraptor flying to the direction of the lab. It was carrying a sheepish looking Chimchar with its talons. Starly was following close behind.

"Well, that solves that problem!" I said, happily. "Come on, let's get back to the lab!"

"Okay!" Once again, we sprinted off.

))))))))))))))))))

When we finally reached Professor Rowan's lab, we were exhausted.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"We brought back Piplup. And we saw Chimchar and the others, are they back?" I ventured.

"Yes, they returned. At least they're all safe. Thank you for going out to look for them."

"It was nothing!" Dawn said, as she put Piplup down.

"So," Professor Rowan turned to me. "I believe you owe us an explanation."

I sighed. "Alright. Here goes. This is the truth, and I hope you believe me. So, I said my name is Chelsea. Well, I'm from a different world."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's the truth. And there's no Pokemon in our world, but I do know about them. Actually, quite a lot."

"How?" The Professor questioned.

"It's very complicated to explain." Nope, I'm not telling them. Well, I didn't tell anyone in the Detective Conan world. "But this has happened before."

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, but I was sent to a different world. There, I found out why. There was an evil Organization, and the Boss of it had this strange machine. I had amazing knowledge about that world, just like I do with this one. At the end, I was suddenly sent back. It's very complex, and I'm not sure I understand it myself."

Rowan nodded slowly. Dawn looked shocked. "But… It just seems so…"

"Impossible?" I suggested. "I know. And when I was sent back, only a few minutes had passed, despite being there for months. The time was different. It's probably the same here."

"I see. So, how much do you know?"

"I know pretty much every Pokemon, about this region, and most of the people here, especially Dawn."

"But… How?" Dawn was curious.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain it. I know that it's your dream to become a top Coordinator like your mother Johanna." Dawn stared at me. "But there are many dangers here, such as evil organizations like Team Rocket and Team Galactic."

Rowan frowned. "I've never heard of them…"

"Just trust me. There is. And I kinda, well… I know what's gonna happen in the future here."

"What?" They both exclaimed again.

"It will probably be changed, because of me, but…" I rubbed my head.

"This is impossible…" Rowan muttered.

"I'm sorry I can't explain more. But, considering how I was sent into the other world, someone here will most likely have a machine like the other one. And it's probably one of those Organizations I told you about."

"Hm…" Rowan thought. "Well, you're probably right." Then, he stood up. "I think that it will be best if you travelled with Dawn."

"Really?" I said, excitedly. This was a dream come true!

Dawn smiled. "It would be fun travelling with someone else."

"Oh, don't worry. There's a two other people." I blurted out. Then I covered my mouth. "Oops."

"Who are they?" Dawn asked, excited.

"Um… You'll see."

Rowan shook his head. "You need to be careful. You can't tell people you know what's going to happen, or tell them the future. That will change the future."

"I know." I sighed again. "Sorry."

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn remembered. "Do you know who that Pokemon was?"

"Pokemon?" Rowan questioned.

"Yeah. We were at Lake Verity, and we saw a strange Pokemon. It looked like a mirage." Dawn explained.

"Hm… It could be the legendary Pokemon of the lake." Rowan thought aloud. Then he turned to me. "Do you know?"

"Uh, yeah… But you just said not to tell…"

"That's right. Don't." Rowan confirmed. Then he checked his watch. "Well, look at the time! I think it's time you two started your journey."

"Alright!" Dawn and I both said excitedly.

"So, who are you choosing for your started Pokemon?" Rowan asked Dawn as we walked in front of the table. Chimchar looked proud, like he knew he was going to be chosen, Turtwig was just sitting there, and Piplup was looking with a certain emotion in its eyes at Dawn.

"Well, that's obvious!" Dawn said. "I choose Piplup! After all, we're already a team!"

Chimchar looked disappointed. Turtwig just cocked its head. Piplup looked overjoyed.

"Pip pip piplup!" It cried happily. Dawn picked it up in her arms.

"Wonderful choice." Rowan commented as he handed Dawn Piplup's pokeball. Then he handed her five other pokeballs and a familiar device. "Here are pokeballs to catch more Pokemon, and your Pokedex."

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," He smiled. "So, Chelsea, unfortunately, I have to give these two to other trainers."

"That's alright." I said, feeling a little disappointed.

"But don't worry. I have a somewhat rare Pokemon that needs a trainer. Wait a moment, and I'll go get it." Rowan left the room.

"Wow." Dawn said, somewhat shy. "So, you really know a lot."

I smiled. "Yeah…. I guess I do. I'm glad I get to travel with you. This will be fun!"

"It sure will!" She agreed.

The Professor came back. "Here you go." He said, handing me a pokeball. "Go ahead and let it out."

"Okay." I took the pokeball, and tossed it up. It opened, and a bright flash of light beamed down and let out a brown Pokemon that reminded me of a dog with fluffy fur.

"Eevee!" It cried happily.

I gasped. "No way! An Eevee? This is my favorite Pokemon!" I turned to Rowan. "Are you sure it's alright?"

Rowan gave me a nod. "Yes."

" Thanks so much!" I bent down to Eevee. "Hi Eevee! I'm Chelsea. Nice to meet you!"

"Ee eevee!" It said in reply, giving me a smile. I started petting it.

"Wow!" Dawn said, bending down next to me. Piplup jumped down. It then started talking to Eevee. My guess is that Piplup was introducing itself. "So that's an Eevee?" She opened her new Pokedex and pointed it at Eevee.  
_  
"Eevee. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."_ The Pokedex stated.

"Here." Rowan handed me five pokeballs and a Pokedex. "You'll need these."

"Thanks. But, I know a lot about Pokemon, I don't think I really need the Pokedex…"

"How will you know what moves your Pokemon can use?" Rowan asked.

"Oh, uh… Never mind. Thank you very much." I pointed Eevee's pokeball at it. "Return."

Suddenly, Eevee dodged the red beam. Then, it jumped onto my shoulders.

"Eevee! Eve!"

"You wanna ride on my shoulders, huh?" I laughed. "Alright, for now you can." Then I turned to Dawn. "Should we go now?"

"Shouldn't you change first?" Dawn asked, pointing at my current clothes. I was still wearing my winter coat and boots.

"You're right…" I chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Everyone looked away, and when we looked back again, there was a small backpack that was identical with Dawn's sitting in front of us.

"What just happened?" Rowan asked me.

"This happened last time…" I muttered. I went over to check it. "Yep. My clothes are in here."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, I was wearing my backpack before I was here. But you didn't see it, did you?" They both shook their heads. "That's what I thought. It happened last time too."

"Strange…" Rowan muttered.

"Isn't everything about it?" I asked. "Anyway, I should go change. Is there anywhere?"

After Rowan pointed to the bathroom, I entered and did so. I left Eevee to chat happily with Piplup. Soon, I was wearing jeans (still), a striped t-shirt, and comfy sneakers. I had my light jacket in the backpack as well. I added the coat and boots into it. For some reason, there was also a white cap with the Pokemon symbol on it. I put it on. Then I re-entered the room.

"That's better." I said, now comfortable with my outfit. I turned to Dawn. "How does it look?"

"I like your taste for fashion." Dawn grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Eevee jumped onto my shoulders and Dawn picked up Piplup. "Let's go!"

"Have a safe journey!" Rowan called after us. "And remember, be careful! You can contact me if you need anything!"

"Alright!" We called back. "Thank you for everything!" Then we headed outside.

Dawn grabbed her bike and put Piplup in the basket. Then she noticed I didn't have a bike.

"Uh, do you want me to walk?" She offered.

"Sure." I smiled. "You know, I think we're going to be great friends."

"So do I."

"Pip pip piplup!"

"Ee eevee eve!"

"You guys agree too, huh?" I laughed.

Then we started walking, and beginning our Pokemon journey.

(((((((((((((((((

"Finally!" Ash said, excited. "The Sinnoh region!"

Ash, Pikachu and Aipom were on the boat's deck, looking at the approaching land.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Aipom!"

"I can't wait!" Then, there was an announcement.

"We have now arrived at the Sinnoh region! Welcome!"

"Let's go!" Ash and his Pokemon took off to the entrance.

)))))))))))))))))

The mysterious trio smirked to each other and followed.

(((((((((((((((((

"Well, first we should call Professor Oak." Ash said, looking at Aipom. "He must be wondering about where you are, and I need your pokeball."

"Aipom…" It said sheepishly.

"It's all right." Ash laughed. "Look! There's a phone! Let's call."

They ran over to the phone and soon the Professor answered.

"Ash, is that you?" He asked.

"Yep! I'm in the Sinnoh region now!"

"That's wonderful! By the way, you haven't see Aipom have you? It scurried away and vanished somewhere and-"

"Don't worry Professor!" Ash cut the Professor off. "Aipom's right here!" He then showed Aipom.

"Oh! So that's where you went! I'm guessing you'll need its pokeball! I'll send it over right away to Professor Rowan's lab."

"Thanks, Professor! I'll go over there."

Suddenly, Pikachu was grabbed off Ash's shoulder by a mechanical hand.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"What's going on?" Oak asked.

"Sorry, Professor! Gotta go!" Then Ash hung up on him. Ash then turned to Pikachu's kidnappers. They were in a balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

"Sorry, twerp, but no." Jessie snickered, as they floated away.

"We'll leave you to enjoy this sunset." James said, waving.

"Enjoy it, while we take Pikachu!" Meowth grinned.

"Wobbuffet!"

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Jessie asked her teammates.

"We give it ta da Boss!" Meowth answered.

"No! Not yet!" Jessie protested. "Maybe we could-"

Jessie and Meowth continued arguing. James tried to stop them.

"Stop! We got Pikachu-"

"Butt out!" Jessie and Meowth shouted.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth began to attack Jessie.**  
**  
"Wobbuffet, use Counter." Jessie ordered.

The blue Pokemon did as told. Then, the balloon blew up.

"No! We're blasting off again!" The trio said.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket, come back!" Ash yelled, while running with Aipom. Then, he saw the balloon explode. He saw Pikachu fly into the forest. "Pikachu!"

**Kinda bad cliffhanger, sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed! Happy late Valentine's Day too! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, everyone here who reviewed are people who review my other story! XD I hope more people review too! I'll try to update soon! Tell me your thoughts and please review! THANKS!  
**

**Oh, and I'm trying to make it a bit different from the anime, so if it's off... I'm sorry!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I'M A PROUD OWNER OF MANY OF THE GAMES, BUT I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN POKEMON. SIGH...**

**Hey! I'm really sorry! I've been so busy lately, and I haven't had any time! But today was a snow day, so... YAY! I hope you enjoy! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 25 already! WOW~ I really appreciate it!  
**

**Julia: We talked about this... -.-;; I hope you enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Yeah, I LOVE Pokemon too! It's totally awesome! Especially the games! I pre-ordered Pokemon Black quite a while ago! I'm so excited! I can't wait! Enjoy!**

**TEAM AYUMI: I know! Me too! I've always wished it would happen! Paul? Battle with me? I would like that, but... Knowing Paul's character, who knows? Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Glad ya like it! Yeah, Eevee's my favorite Pokemon! And its evolutions! Okay, that's what I thought. Thanks for clearing that up! Maybe... Who knows? Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Kami: Thanks for reviewing! I'm REALLY glad you like it! Please keep reading! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Yeah... I bet the names can get confusing. Interesting name! I LOVE EEVEE! BEST THING EVER! Enjoy!**

**MiHaRu96: Yep! Team Rocket's infamous blastoff! Poor Pikachu! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**loo shuenpi: Yup! It's always them... -.-;; Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Pikachu is so cute! It's okay if you don't watch it. You don't really need to know, unless you want to compare them! Enjoy!**

**cheerysmile: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, trying to work on longer chapters... Enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Yeah, otherwise, that will attract a LOT of attention. But sometimes, it slips. You'll see. Yeah... But if it's anything like the Black Organization, then one of the evil organizations will have that machine... Wow. I like the number 16, and that's my birthday. I know someone who's obsessed with the number 27. It's hilarious! Enjoy!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Glad ya like it! Here's a chapter! Enjoy!  
**

"Wow, it sure is nice!" I stretched, as we walked along Route 202.

"Mm, sure is." Dawn agreed.

"Ee eevee eve!"

"Piplup!"

Eevee was riding on my shoulder happily, while Piplup was sitting in the basket of Dawn's bike.

"So… Where are we heading now?" I asked. Better let her make her own decisions… It is her journey after all!

Dawn stared at me. "I thought you knew!"

I sweatdropped. "I'm not supposed to interfere with this, remember? It's your journey! I'm kinda here to tag along!"

"No!" She protested. "Chelsea, this is your journey too!"

I smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Of course!"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm…" Dawn thought. "Well, I would really like to catch my first Pokemon!"

"There will be plenty of-"

All of a sudden, a Buneary jumped out in front of us. It started hopping across the path. Then, it turned to us. "Bun?"

"A Buneary!" Dawn squealed. She quickly took out her Pokedex and scanned it.  
_  
"Buneary. It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain." _The Pokedex informed us.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Dawn cooed. Then she took out her Pokeball. "I gotta catch it! Piplup, go!"

"Pip!" Piplup quickly jumped out of the bike's basket and then put her bike down. It stood in front of the Buneary with a determined look on its face.

"Good luck." I called, watching. Eevee sat beside me.

"Eevee!" It encouraged.

"Pip!" Piplup waved back.

"Thanks!" Dawn replied. "Okay… I need to first weaken a Pokemon before I catch it… Alright! Piplup, BubbleBeam!"

"Pip… LUP!" Piplup fired a jet-stream of bubbles at the Buneary. Unfortunately, Buneary wasn't going to be hit that easily. It jumped up and dodged.

"Piplup!" Now Piplup was mad. It quickly tried to use Peck.

"Piplup! Wait!" Dawn cried.

Buneary dodged again and used Dizzy Punch by rolling up its ears and hitting the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup fell on the ground, defeated.

"Piplup!" Dawn rushed forward and picked Piplup up. She shook it gently. "Are you alright?"

As she was asking Piplup, Buneary jumped up and kicked Dawn's head and bounced away. Dawn fell backwards and groaned.

"Dawn! Are you okay?" I ran up. Eevee quickly followed, looking worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine. How about you, Piplup?"

Piplup was sitting there , with tears streaming down its eyes. "Pip…" It said in disappointment.

I had to giggle. Piplup looked so cute! Dawn looked at me, questioning.

"You knew that was gonna happen!"

"Of course I did! I'm sorry." I said, trying to stifle the giggles.

"Geez!"

"Don't worry, you guys!" I bent down, patting Piplup. "You'll have plenty more chances!"

"Thanks."

"Eve eevee!" Eevee was trying to console Piplup.

"Pip…"

"Piplup!" Dawn suddenly cried. "Don't give up! It was just a small mistake! Let's keep trying!" Then she got into a pose holding her arm up.

"Piplup!" Piplup copied her.

"Yeah! Keep going!" I cheered.

"Eevee!"

"We should keep going, and maybe we'll find another Pokemon." I suggested.

"Good idea!" Dawn agreed. "Let's go!" 

(((((((((((((((((((((

We continued walking with Dawn rolling her bike along and Piplup in the basket. Eevee was riding on my shoulder again.

"Eevee, you're sure a good friend." I complimented.

"Eevee!" It replied happily, slightly blushing.

"You're so cute!" Then I turned to Dawn. "So, you want to be a Coordinator."

"Of course! You know that!"

"Well, I have to pretend I don't, right?"

"…Yeah."

"That's what I'm doing."

Dawn groaned. "This is going to get confusing."

I grinned. "Sure is!"

"Anyway… So, the first Contest is in Jubilife City. We should head there to begin with."

I gave her the thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan!"

"And?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Eh?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Geez! You know, what are you going to do? Contests or Gym Battles?"

"Oh! Wow, I'm stupid." I laughed. Then I pondered a bit. "Uh… I'm really not sure. I'm probably more interested in Gym Battles, but I'd like to try a Contest some time. But maybe I'll just tag along  
and watch with Br-" I quickly covered my mouth.

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

Dawn stared at me. "You need to really work on that."

I nodded sheepishly.

Soon, we were in a forest. There were trees all around us. Dawn parked her bike and Piplup jumped out.

"There has to be a Pokemon around here somewhere!" Dawn said, searching. Then, she saw a Burmy hanging from a tall tree. "There!" She grabbed her trusty Pokedex and scanned Burmy.  
_  
"Burmy. To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves."_

Piplup jumped into battle and used BubbleBeam. It hit the Burmy and it fell to the ground with its leaf covering scattered.

"Alright!" Dawn cheered and applauded. "Nice job!"

"Pip! PIP! PIPLUP!" Piplup was frantically yelling.

Dawn focused her attention back on the Burmy. It was attaching leaves to itself and lightning speed.

"Wow!" Dawn was amazed. "Look at how fast it is!"

"PIP!"

"Dawn!" I called. "Piplup wants you to get your Pokeball out to capture it!"

"Oh right!" Dawn fumbled to get the Pokeball out. When she finally had it out, Burmy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, darn!" Dawn sank down on her knees.

"Nice try." I came over. "You'll get it next time!"

"I hope…"

"Pip pip!" Piplup tried to console Dawn.

"Thanks, Piplup. That's right! I'm still new, so I can make mistakes just like you!" Dawn was cheerful again. Unfortunately, that didn't sit too well with Piplup.

"They're quite a pair, huh, Eevee?" I asked my partner, grinning.

"Eevee…" Eevee sweatdropped.

"Pip! PIPL-"

Before Piplup could finish complaining, there was a rustle in the bushes. Everyone tensed, and Eevee jumped off my shoulders and landed gracefully. I had to smile.

"Pikachu…" A Pikachu stumbled out of the bushes. It was hurt and looked exhausted. Pikachu then managed to stand up and looked up at us, ready to defend itself.

"A Pikachu, huh?" Dawn exclaimed and took out her Pokedex.

"_Pikachu. It likes in the forest with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks."  
_  
"Hm… An Electric type…" Dawn mused. "It won't go too well with a Water type in a contest…. And Piplup has the disadvantage now…"

"Piplup!" The Penguin Pokemon had a fierce expression on its face.

"You wanna try, huh?" Dawn smiled. "Okay then! Let's go! BubbleBeam!" Piplup did as asked.

"Wait-" I tried.

"Pika…. CHU!" Pikachu fired off a Thunderbolt. It hit the BubbleBeam and stopped the attack.

"PIP!" Piplup was very determined after the other failures. It tried to use Peck.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt once again. It hit Piplup and sent it flying back into Dawn's parked bike. It burnt the bike to a crisp.

"NOT MY BIKE!" Dawn screamed. Then she turned back to Pikachu. "I'm definitely going to catch you now!"

Pikachu scratched its head, looking apologetic.

"Go, Pokeball!" Dawn threw her Pokeball at Pikachu.

"Oh great. Well, she'll find out." I muttered to myself. Eevee was sitting next to me, watching in interest.

The Pokeball hit Pikachu. Then, it stopped trying to suck Pikachu in and the Pokeball was sent back to Dawn.

"What?" Dawn was confused. Piplup had recovered and was standing next to Dawn.

"Dawn, I was going to tell you, but… Well, I said I wouldn't tell, so you had to discover for yourself." Dawn turned to me. "That Pikachu… belongs to someone named Ash Ketchum."

Pikachu looked directly at me. It was probably wondering how I knew who Ash was. It took a fighting stance.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"He's-"

Before I could continue, a Seviper, Dustox and Cacnea appeared behind Pikachu. Pikachu quickly tried to run away, but the three new Pokemon surrounded it.

"What's happening?" Dawn questioned.

Finally, Meowth stepped out. "Did you really think you could get away?" It snarled, smirking.

Dawn and Piplup gasped. "A talking Meowth?" She whipped out the Pokedex.  
_  
"Meowth. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly."  
_  
By now, Meowth had noticed us. It stood proudly. "What that chatterbox won't tell you is that I'm the best of all Pokemon and not to mention the cutest!"

"Aha!" Suddenly, a woman with long magenta hair and a man with blue-purple hair, both wearing white outfits with red 'R's, flew out of the bushes with a Wobbuffet and Mime Jr..

"Eureka!" Jessie shouted.

"Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" James added.

"Mime mime mime!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Then, the duo noticed us.

"Little girls, you shouldn't be playing in the forest." Jessie smirked.

"You might just get hurt." James sneered.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Shut up!" I shouted at Team Rocket.

"Now, now, is that the way you treat someone you just met?" Jessie pouted, evilly.

"Someone has attitude." James commented.

"Who are these guys?" Dawn questioned me.

"Team Rocket." I growled. "Jessie, James and Meowth. Meowth has a special ability to talk. They've been after Pikachu forever! They're a group of thieves!"

The said trio stared at me. "How do you know that?" Jessie demanded.

"Yes, how?" James chimed in.

"Oh shoot." I covered my mouth. "Did I really just say that?"

"Yep." Dawn gave me a look.

"Shoot! Shoot shoot shoot!"

"What's going on with the twerpette?" Meowth asked.

"Just… Anyway, they're trying to steal Pikachu! We have to help!" I yelled. "Come on, Dawn!"

Dawn nodded. "Alright! Piplup, use BubbleBeam!"

"Eevee, I know this is your first battle, but do your best!" Eevee nodded, and faced Team Rocket. "Use Tackle!"

The jet of beams hit Seviper, Dustox and Cacnea. They all fell into a heap. Then, Eevee used tackle, and sent them flying into Jessie, James and the others. Dawn, Piplup, Eevee and I quickly ran in front of Pikachu, protecting it.

"What are you doing?" Jessie exclaimed angrily.

"We're protecting Pikachu against a bunch of PokeThieves!" I shot back.

"You can't do that! Not against the great Team Rocket!" James shouted angrily.

"Who is Team Rocket anyway?" Dawn asked.

"How could you not of heard of the amazing Team Rocket?" Meowth snarled.

"Well, let's tell her!" Jessie smirked. "Prepare for trouble, are you out of the moon,"

"Make it a double dose of the real school." James continued.

"And evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"With Meowth, dat's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Where ever there's peace in the universe…"

"Team Rocket…"

"Is there…"

"To make everything worse!" They finished and posed.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"That was very interesting, seeing it in person." I mumbled.

"Never heard of them." The whole group fell over in exasperation at Dawn's comment.

"The nerve of you!" Jessie put her hands on her hips.

"Just hand over Pikachu!" James demanded.

"No way!" We both shouted. Pikachu was clinging onto Dawn's leg.

"Seviper, use Wrap!" Jessie commanded.

"Seviper!" Soon, Piplup was stuck in Wrap.

"Pip!" Piplup struggled to get out.

"I have an idea, let's take Piplup as well as Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"Good idea!" James agreed.

"And what about that Pokemon over there?" Jessie pointed at Eevee.

"Say… Isn't that an Eevee?" James asked. "It's quite rare."

"Perfect! A triple deal for the Boss!" Jessie squealed happily.

"Like we're going to let you do that!" I shouted. "Eevee, use Tackle and get Piplup out of there!"

"Eve!" Eevee hit Seviper on at full force. Seviper recoiled, and Piplup was free.

"Pip!" It said in gratitude.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied.

"You three, come on! Attack!" Meowth ordered. Dustox, Seviper and Cacnea shot forward.

"BubbleBeam!"

Hm… I know they're going to be blasted off… Better let Eevee sit this one out. I don't want it being caught in the attack. "Eevee, stay back." Eevee nodded, and stayed next to me.

"Pika… CHU!" Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt and BubbleBeam combined, hitting the trio of Pokemon, sending them back into Jessie and the other, and finally sent them blasting off.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted, and all that was left was a sparkle of light.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Dawn sighed. "Do they do that every time?"

"Yep." I smirked. "But they're really annoying. We'll see them soon."

Dawn groaned. "Oh, I can't wait."

I grinned. Then, Pikachu collapsed.

"Pikachu!" Dawn and I cried. Dawn scooped Pikachu up.

"Eevee!"

"Piplup!"

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center!" I shouted.

Dawn nodded and took out Piplup's Pokeball. "Piplup, return." Piplup vanished in a beam of red light.

I started taking out Eevee's Pokeball. "Eevee!"

I stared at Eevee. "You want to keep riding on my shoulder?" Eevee nodded. "It will be easier if you get in the Pokeball." Eevee shook its head and gave me a look. My eyes softened. "You're concerned about Pikachu?" Eevee nodded again. I bent down. "Alright then. Get on." Eevee happily jumped on my shoulders.

"Let's go!" Dawn said, determined.

I nodded, and we started running as fast as possible.

**Well, I hope this chapter is alright! This isn't the full episode. I kinda felt like it would be too long, and this was a good stopping place. I hope that's okay! Also, if it takes me a while to update, it's because I'm really busy! Also, I've discovered Bleach! One of the best animes ever~ I LOVE IT! ...Sorry. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN POKEMON. BUT SOON TO BE A PROUD OWNER OF THE NEW GAME, POKEMON BLACK.**

**Hey guys! I've been trying to write this story and my other one at the same time. It gets tiring... But I really want to write this story! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Yeah, Dawn just jumped in. XD Plus, I kinda had to let her discover it. Team Rocket needs to really... hm. Shut up, I suppose. XD But they're lovable anyway. Pikachu has destroyed 3 bikes in a row now. Iris didn't have a bike, so... Ash reminds me of Heiji... Hot-headed and determined. XD But Ash is stupider. Wow! That's pretty funny! I wanna read her story now! I can't wait! Great minds think alike! XD Enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: I swear, I'll never get tired of writing your username! XD I'm glad ya like it! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Eevee is my favorite! Yeah, Dawn's, May's and Misty's have all been destroyed by Pikachu. I love Pikachu! I feel bad for it though... Glad ya like it! Thanks for all your support! Enjoy!**

**killeralchemist747: Thanks so much for reading! Yes, I like to meet all my reviewers! It's fun! Yes, I like it too! Oh. Sometimes I review on my iTouch. A Jolteon? I have other ideas... But maybe. Again, thanks for reading! Don't worry, I won't. It might take a while for updates, but I definitely won't! Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Well, Pikachu gets hurt anyway... Yep. It's funny in the anime too! Yes... I need to watch my mouth. XD That would be funny! Glad ya like it! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Sorry about that. Thanks for reading though! Yes... They are. Still lovable though! XD Sometimes it's hard to keep secrets. Enjoy!**

**loo shuenpi: WAH! Don't kill me! Here's your update! PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T MURDER ME! If you do, I'll have to call Conan! XD  
**

**MiHaRu96: I love Eevee! My favorite! And its evolutions! Ash will find Pikachu... Soon. Glad ya like it! Enjoy!  
**

"Nurse Joy!" We yelled as we ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked, standing up, with her Chansey beside her.

"Please help this Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed, panting.

Nurse Joy gasped. "Oh my! It's badly hurt!" Then she turned to Chansey. "Chansey, please get a table ready!"

"Chans! Chansey!" It hurried and grabbed a cart and soon Pikachu was being treated.

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion." Nurse Joy explained. Pikachu was lying on a table with a blanket on it.

" A group of PokeThieves tried to steal Pikachu and attacked us!" Dawn explained, holding Piplup. I was standing next to her, Eevee still on my shoulders.

"That sounds scary. But don't worry!" Nurse Joy winked. "I know Pikachu will make a full recovery!"

"That's great! Thank you!" Dawn and I both chorused.

"Eve eevee!"

"Pip piplup pip!"

((((((((((((((((

"Hey, Chelsea, I'm going to call my Mom."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you wanna meet her?"

"Well, I kinda know her already…"

"Oh, yeah! Oops! I forgot. Anyway, you should. We are traveling together after all."

"Alright."

"We're not going to tell anyone else, right?"

I looked at Dawn. "Yeah. It's going to be a secret between you, the Professor, and me." We'll probably end up telling Ash and Brock though…

"Just making sure."

Dawn walked up to the video phone and dialed the number. It was picked up almost instantly.

"Hello?" Johanna came onto the screen, with Glameow in the background.

"Hi Mom!"

"Oh, Dawn, hi! How's your journey going?"

"Good!" Dawn showed Piplup on the screen as well. "This is my first Pokemon!"

"So, you chose Piplup as your starter?" Johanna asked Dawn.

"Yup!"

"Well, that's a good choice! Cute and smart!"

"Pip!"

"Oh, and Mom, this is Chelsea!" I stepped in front of the screen next to Dawn.

"Hi, Chelsea! My name is Johanna."

"Nice to meet you, Johanna." I smiled.

"Chelsea and I are traveling together for our journey!" Dawn informed.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed. "So who's your Pokemon?"

I showed her Eevee on my shoulder. "There was a little, well, difficulty, so I couldn't get a normal starter. Professor Rowan gave me Eevee."

"Wow. That's a cute Pokemon!"

"Eve eevee!" Eevee exclaimed happily.

"Have you caught any Pokemon yet?" Johanna asked Dawn.

"Unfortunately, no." Dawn sighed. "We've run into a couple, but… No luck."

"Well, it takes a while." Johanna comforted her daughter. "And you Chelsea?"

"Oh, I haven't really battled yet. I thought Dawn should be the one to be first."

"That's very nice of you! I hope you both catch a new Pokemon soon! Once you start catching Pokemon and making new friends, it's lots of fun!"

"Piplup piplup!" Piplup stood proudly.

"Piplup, chill out."

"Pip pip piplup pip!" It said angrily.

"Well, you had something to do with why we didn't catch any Pokemon!"

"PIPLUP PIP!"

Eevee, Johanna and I watched them argue, sweat-dropping. Glameow joined in watching. Piplup began pecking Dawn.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop! Piplup! C'mon! Stop pecking me right now or I'll peck right back!"

Johanna whispered to Glameow, "Y'know, I think those two were made for each other."

"Meow!"

"I agree." I told Johanna.

"Eevee eve eevee!"

"You too, little buddy?" Eevee jumped down next to where Piplup had been standing.

"Well, I better go!" Johanna said. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy."

"Oh, that's alright. Nice meeting you!" I replied.

"You too!"

"Oh, bye Mom!" Dawn waved before Piplup continued pecking her.

I grinned. "Well, it was nice meeting Johanna in person!"

"Huh?" Dawn asked. Piplup finally stopped pecking her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hm… I think we should call Professor Rowan and tell him how things are going."

I smiled happily. "Alright."

We then dialed the Professor's number. "Yes?"

"Hi Professor Rowan!" We both greeted.

"Hello, Dawn, Chelsea. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good! Our journey has been going fine." Dawn answered.

"Have you all been getting along?"

"Yes! Perfectly." I replied.

"Piplup pip!"

"Eevee!"

"But, we ran into an injured Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed, angrily. "A bad group of people was chasing the poor thing!"

"'A bad group of people'?" Rowan questioned.

"Yeah! They're called Team Rocket and try to steal Pokemon!"

"Hm…" Rowan thought aloud. "I don't suppose you know something about this, Chelsea?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I won't ask then. We'll just have to find out." Rowan concluded.

"Anyways, we have to find Pikachu's trainer!" Dawn was all hyped up. "Whoever it is has to be extremely worried."

"Yes. I see. After you two find the trainer, you can head off to Jubilife City."

"Yeah!" Dawn said enthusiastically. "But, even if we don't make it there for the first contest, there will be plenty more!"

"Hm! Now that's sound thinking! A great Pokemon trainer always puts Pokemon above everything else. And that's exactly what you're doing. Good luck!"

"Alright! Thanks!" We cheered.

"Pip piplup!"

"Eevee eve!"

))))))))))))))))

"Aipom!" Ash called. "Do you see Pikachu or Team Rocket anywhere?"

Aipom was currently on top of a tall tree, searching the area. It scurried back down the tree in front of Ash and shook its head. "Ai aipom."

"Oh, man." Ash and Aipom continued walking. "When you actually want to find those guys, they disappear. I hope Pikachu's okay."

(((((((((((((((

Soon, they were resting on some grass, staring into the distance.

Officer Jenny was riding her motorcycle when she spotted Ash and Aipom. She stopped and called, "Is everything alright over there?"

Ash and Aipom looked back. "Hey, it's Jenny."

))))))))))))))))

Ash was riding in Jenny's side car, holding Aipom and Jenny drove along the road. "So, Team Rocket's in Sinnoh now."

"Yeah," Ash confirmed. "And I gotta find them quick, 'cause they took my Pikachu!"

"Ash, Sinnoh's a big place. Instead of wandering around looking for them, you should let me look. Meanwhile, I'll take you to Professor Rowan's lab."

Ash nodded, and continued gazing into the distance with a determined look on his face.

((((((((((((((((

"So, you're Ash from Pallet Town? Professor Oak has said a lot about you." Professor Rowan greeted Ash. "He sent your Aipom's Pokeball over."

Ash took the Pokeball from Rowan. "That's great, thanks."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu," Rowan told Ash. "Two of my new trainers told me they protected a Pikachu from a group of thieves called Team Rocket."

"You're kidding!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"Aipom!" Aipom jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

))))))))))))))))

"Dawn and Chelsea?" Nurse Joy repeated. "Oh, I'm sorry. They left just a little while ago."

"Did they say where they were heading?" Ash questioned.

"Not really, but they did mention they had to find Pikachu's trainer quickly." Nurse Joy answered.

"Alright, thanks!" Ash stated running out the door, Aipom following.

"Wait!" Rowan called. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta find Dawn and Chelsea! The Pokemon Center is close by, right? And that means they have to be near here too! C'mon, Aipom, let's go!"

"Aipom!"

And they continued running while Rowan stared after them. "Hm…"

((((((((((((((((

"Urgh!" James groaned. "We failed to catch Pikachu again."

"Mime mime mime…" Mime Jr. agreed.

"Where are we now?" Jessie asked, as they walked onto the dirt path.

"I dunno…" Meowth muttered.

"Look!" Jessie shouted ecstatically. "What's that?" She was pointing towards a huge mansion.

"Eureka!" James exclaimed. "My family's second summer home!"

"Summer home?" The others yelled. "Well let's go!"

))))))))))))))))

Soon, they were inside, exploring. "Where's the food?" Meowth asked.

James opened the window curtain and the room instantly brightened. The Pokemon began cheering and wandering around.

"Aha! What a headquarters this place would make!" Jessie squealed.

"That's for sure!" Meowth purred.

"Mime mime!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Ah…" James breathed in. Then he spotted a door. "Hm…" He opened it and entered the room. He looked around and then found a box on the floor. "Aha! There's where you've been hiding you rascals!"

Everyone else peeked into the room and crowded around James. "Ooh! What's that? A treasure?" Jessie questioned.

James opened it happily. "My very first bottle cap collection! I've had it since I was a toddler!" All the others sweat-dropped and groaned. Then he spotted a Pokeball sitting in the bottle caps. "Wow!

That's where you've been all this time!" He picked it up.

"A Pokeball?" Jessie said. "What's in it?"

"The Pokemon I played with as a child when we came to Sinnoh! Come on out, Carnivine!" James threw the Pokeball up.

"Carnivine!" Carnivine exclaimed. When it saw James, it immediately grabbed onto James and started gnawing on his head.

"You see?" James asked happily, while the others backed away. "Victreebel isn't the only one who likes to nip at my noggin!"

"That's a good thing?" Jessie look horrified.

"He looks like he's really happy to see ya!" Meowth commented.

Then Jessie's stomach growled. "Oh my!" She blushed. "Do you have something here food-wise?"

"Yes? Mr. Cheeves? This is James." James called his servant over the phone with Carnivine still biting his head. "It's been a long time! Well, we're a bit hungry, do you mind bringing something to eat?"

"That's our James!" Jessie said, proud.

"He can pull strings!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

)))))))))))))))))

Soon, there was a luxury meal in front Team Rocket. "Thanks for the grub!" And they began to chow down.

"Thanks, Mr. Cheeves," James said, pausing. "You're the best!"

"I'm glad to help." Mr. Cheeves bowed. "By the way, I took the liberty of calling your whole family over." James instantly froze. "They were all very excited. Your mother, father and Jessiebelle are taking the first flight tomorrow."

"Them… Here… Soon…?" James was stiff.

"That's right."

"Jessiebelle?" Jessie questioned between bites.

"Oh great." Meowth groaned. "James's bride to be."

James started shivering as he imagined Jessiebelle running and catching him.

(((((((((((((((((

Later, Jessie was reading a magazine while the Pokemon were playing a video game.

"I just can't stand this anymore!" James stood up. "We have to leave!"

"WHAT?"

"MIME MIME?"

"Wobbuffet!"

"If Jessiebelle catches me, Team Rocket's history." James explained.

"Now there's a nightmare." Jessie agreed. "Well, back to trying to become the superstars of Sinnoh!"

"Yeah!"

I'll let the Boss know." Meowth took out a remote and clicked it. The TV screen instantly changed into facing the Boss.

"Hm…?" Giovanni looked at Team Rocket.

"Greetings from the Sinnoh region!" Jessie said. "We thought we would come here and take over for you!"

"I've got a plan that can put all the best Pokemon in your pockets!" Meowth added.

"Though anything you do is worthless, I've wanted to set up shop there." Giovanni stated, petting his Persian. "Do your best."

"Don't we always?" Jessie drawled.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" He snapped. Then the screen shut off.

"Alright!" Jessie cheered. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh yeah!'" Meowth joined in. "Da Boss is counting on us!"

"Well, let's get to it!" James finished.

"Mime!"

"Wobbuffet!"

))))))))))))))))

Giovanni stroked Persian. "Remind who those idiots were."

"Mrowww!"

((((((((((((((((

"I've been trying to reach you two!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Pip?"

I smiled. "About time."

Dawn shot me a look. Then she turned back to the Professor. "So what?"

"Pikachu's trainer is named Ash and he was just here. But then he left, trying to catch up to you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"Well, all we have to do is retrace our steps, right?"

I nodded. "Let's go!"

Then Dawn paused. "Man, instead of running, I wish we had bikes!"

Pikachu rubbed its head in apology. I laughed. Eevee smiled.

))))))))))))))

Ash was running with Aipom down Route 202. Until, a truck came up behind them and beeped. Ash stopped running. "Huh?"

Brock jumped out of the truck. "Hey Ash!"

"Brock!" Ash happily greeted back.

"I guess we both thought the same thing, huh?"

"Yeah! Nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

Claudina leaned towards the pair. "Brock, either you two know each other or you're too friendly!"

"This is my old buddy Ash." Brock explained. "Ash, this is Claudina. We met in Pewter City and have been traveling since."

"Wow."

Then Brock whispered in Ash's ear. "Can you believe it? I finally found a girl!"

Suddenly, Claudina's phone rang. "Hello?" After a moment, she exclaimed, "Oh, hey there honey! I've been waiting to hear your sweet voice callin'!"

"WHAT?" Brock was horrified.

"Uh-huh, yep… Alright! I'll be there soon!" She put her phone away. "Sorry, Brock! That was my boyfriend and he needs me to pick him up. Since you're with your buddy here, you'll be fine, right? See ya!" Then she took off in the truck.

"NO!" Brock wailed. "Claudina! Come back!" He kneeled over on the ground. Then he looked around. "Ash, where's Pikachu?"

Ash's face darkened. "Who knows?"

(((((((((((((((((((

Later, Ash with Aipom on his shoulder and Brock were walking along the path through a forest area.

"That Team Rocket sure is something." Brock commented. "Coming all the way to Sinnoh."

"Here it is," Ash announced, holding a map. "The Pokemon Center is up ahead. We can ask Nurse Joy where those two girls went with Pikachu."

Brock's eyes sparkled. "When it comes to Nurse Joy, leave it to me."

Aipom jumped off Ash's shoulders and started swinging through the branches, happily. "Ai aipom!"

Then, it suddenly ran into a Starly. "Aipom!" It yelped.

"Starly!" The Starly screeched as they collided.

"Starly Star! Starly!" And Starly started fighting with Aipom.

"Knock it off Aipom!" Ash shouted. "This is no time to be fighting!"

"Hey, who's that Pokemon?" Brock asked.

Ash took out his PokeDex. "_Starly. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power._"

"Alright! A Flying type!" Ash exclaimed.

"I think we should catch it." Brock said.

"I agree. We'll be able to look for Pikachu better with a Bird Pokemon." Ash then took out a Pokeball. "Aipom, I want to catch that Starly! Use Swift!"

"Aipom!" Aipom did as ordered and numerous stars flew out of its tail. Starly took a direct hit, but recovered and started whipping the air around using its wings.

"Nngh!"

"That's Whirlwind!" Brock said, shielding himself. "And a really strong one!"

"Aipom! Stay strong! Use Focus Punch!" Aipom's tail started glowing as it built up power.

"Watch out!" Ash called. "Starly's using Quick Attack!"

Starly shot in, a beam of light. Aipom took the hit but re-balanced itself. Then Starly started whapping Aipom in the face using its wing.

"Now Starly's using Wing Attack!" Brock informed Ash.

"I know you can do it Aipom!" Aipom then hit Starly with the Focus Punch. It was a perfect hit!

"There we go!" Brock encouraged.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash chucked the Pokeball at Starly. It smacked it in the face and was sucked into the red beam of light.

"Starly!" It cried.

The Pokeball landed on the ground, shaking. Then it stopped.

"Alright!" Ash picked up the Pokeball. "We did it!" Then, he went into a pose. "I caught Starly!" Then he stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Well, it's just that whenever something like this happens, Pikachu's here with me."

"I know." Brock put his hand in Ash's shoulder. "But don't worry. The reason you caught Starly was so you could find Pikachu."

"You're right." Then Ash threw the Pokeball in the air. "Starly! C'mon out!"

"Starly!"

Ash, Aipom and Brock ran off, continuing on the road, following Starly who was flying ahead.

)))))))))))))))))))

A purple-haired boy with an Elekid beside him watched Ash and the others run off.

"Well, if it was that easy, who would need that thing?" He sneered.

**Well, I certainly hope this was alright! It took me quite a while to write. Funny... This and the last chapter equals one episode. I guess a picture really is worth a thousand words! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Reviews and thoughts are appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN POKEMON. BUT VERY SOON TO BE A EXTREMELY HAPPY OWNER OF POKEMON BLACK.**

**Hey guys! I tried my best on this chapter, but I've had so much other stuff going on... Anyway, I CAN'T WAIT FOR POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE TO COME OUT! I pre-ordered mine, so I hope I get it tomorrow! Hope with me! I hope everyone else gets it soon too! Enjoy!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Yeah, she's annoying... But she's like Jessie, but WAY worse. I'm glad I could help! Enjoy!**

**MiHaRu96: Yep. It's a small world. XD Maybe... I hope he does! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: No... I have to wait till tomorrow! Do you have it? ARGH! Yes, they did. It took an episode to find each other. XDI've been watching Black and White, it's interesting... Enjoy!**

**Mysterfan17: Yeah, I take that back. He's more immature. But still brave, hot-headed, and dense. XD Yeah... It's strange when animes have similar characters... Eevee is probably going to be a girl. Yeah, I wonder too... Well, it will come soon. Hahaha, yep... Had to do that to him. Pull his ear? No, something a little better... You'll see. Enjoy!**

**Julia: Maybe I will. XD Enjoy! CAN'T WAIT FOR POKEMON BLACK! ENJOY!**

**Rexa13: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, in total, I've played Diamond/Pearl/Platinum like 100 times... But I still love it! XD Alright, I'll try. With the Pokemon world, it will be a little more difficult than my other stories... Thanks again! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Yep... Funny moments. XD Glad ya like it! Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: I'm glad it is! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**tray125: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, thanks! You've read that one too? I have lots of ideas for this story, so I want to focus on it more, but who knows? Glad ya like it! Enjoy!  
**

"See anything Starly?" Ash called to his newly caught Pokemon. Aipom was now safely inside its Pokeball.

"Star! Starly!" Starly shook its head.

"Aw…" Ash said, depressed.

"Ash, don't worry." Brock comforted.

Suddenly, there was a lighting attack that shot up in the sky. Bird Pokemon scattered.

"Hey, what was that?" Ash yelled. "Pikachu?" He then started running as fast as he could with Brock following.

As they ran towards the cause of the attack, Ash and Brock saw a purple haired trainer who was wearing a blue jacket and had a gray bag that was slung on his back.. An Elekid was beside him, using an Electric attack on a flock of Starly.

The trainer threw a Pokeball at one of the scattering Starly. When it hit the Pokemon, there was a red beam on light, preventing it from being sucked in. The Pokeball deflected, and the trainer caught the Pokeball as Ash and Brock ran up.

"Starly! Over here!" Ash called. Starly flew over and landed on Ash's shoulder.. "Hey, you haven't seen two girls with a Pikachu around here have you?" Ash asked.

"No. Why would I have?" The trainer retorted. "Are you sure that's the best Starly?"

"What?"Ash was confused.

"Star?"

" I saw you catch that Starly. Are you sure the one you caught is the best one?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Watch." The trainer took out three Pokeballs and threw them in the air. Three Starly were released in succession. They landed with ease and sat in front of them. "Didn't you know you could use the PokeDex to see what moves your Pokemon used?" He took out his pitch black PokeDex and scanned each Starly.

"_Starly knows the moves Tackle and Sand Attack." _The PokeDex informed the two trainers and one breeder. That was repeated for the second one as well. But for the third one, it said, "_Starly knows the moves Tackle Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Aerial Ace."_

The trainer returned all of the Starlys to their Pokeballs. He put the third one away and looked at the remaining ones and said, "You're not needed. Get lost." He then released the two Bird Pokemon in a flash of blue light.

"Wow." Ash commented. "I've never seen any trainer treat their Pokemon the way you do. Besides, any Pokemon can become strong if they trainer trains them."

"Whatever." The trainer snorted. "Anyway, you seem strong. Let's have a three-on-three battle. That's the best way to tell what strengths and types a trainer uses."

"You're on!" Ash yelled. Then he remembered he only had two Pokemon. "Sorry." Ash looked glum. "But at the moment, I only have two Pokemon."

"What?" The trainer asked in disbelief. He then turned away from Ash. "You don't even have three Pokemon? That's pathetic. Come on, Elekid. Let's go." Elekid nodded, and they began to leave.

Before Ash could make a retort, there was another spark of electricity in the distance. Ash and Brock recognized it immediately.

"That was Pikachu's Volt Tackle!" Brock yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "I'm coming buddy!" Ash took off towards to the area where it came from.

"Volt Tackle?" The trainer repeated. 

(((((((((((((((

"Not you guys again!" Dawn yelled, angrily as Pikachu landed back in front of her. Eevee growled defiantly as it stood in front of me.

Team Rocket laughed, as they sat in a giant orange machine that had six hands with their signature 'R' on it.

"Oh yes, us!" Jessie drawled

"I told you, didn't I?" I said to Dawn.

"Yeah, but still…"

"We're here to take Pikachu!" James crowed.

"Let's go!" Meowth hit a button on the controllers it was holding. Four mechanical hands shot out and grabbed the poor Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled. "Use BubbleBeam!"

However, the bubbles were useless against the hands. They went straight through and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" It cried. Then it tried using a Thunderbolt. "PI!" But it didn't work.

"Yay!" Meowth cried in delight.

"We got Pikachu!" Jessie added.

"Easy!" James finished.

Piplup tried using BubbleBeam again. "Piplup!" But it was still ineffective against the giant machine.

"Hahaha! Didn't we tell you your moves were ineffective?" James asked, sneering.

"Eevee!" Eevee tried to use Tackle on the legs of the machine, but one of the hands smacked it away and it was thrown in front of me. "Eve!"

"Eevee!" I cried out. I gently picked it up. "Thanks for trying buddy, but don't worry. Pikachu will get rescued."

"Eve…"

Piplup was now mad. It started to dash up and try to use Peck, but it received the same treatment as Eevee. Piplup was thrown back. It tried to stand up again, but couldn't. "Pip…"

"Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, panicked.

"Hahaha! You're too weak!" Meowth teased.

"Now you'll feel the payment for that!" Jessie pressed a button and four of the hands shot down at us and started attacked and swinging.

"Wah!" Dawn and Piplup dodged. I was holding Eevee, and was doing the same thing. Come on… Anytime now…

"Aipom, Swift! Starly, Gust!" A voice ordered. I perked up. There we go! The stars hit the hands and bounced them back. The Gust attack started getting Team Rocket off balance.

"Huh?" Dawn looked to see who had rescued us.

"Huh?" Team Rocket was just as surprised.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he and Brock ran into view.

"Pikabee!" Pikachu used its special way of communicating with Ash.

"It's the twerp!" The Team Rocket members cried in unison.

Then Meowth smirked. "Too late! Pikachu is already ours!" Then he pressed another button on the controllers. One of the hands shot out and hit Ash hard. Dawn gasped.

"PIKA!" Pikachu angrily yelled.

"Ash!" I cried out. Then I covered my mouth. I really need to work on not blurting stuff out!

Brock looked taken aback, but then continued over to Ash.

Dawn turned to face me. "You know him?"

I quickly nodded. "I'll explain later. We'll have to tell them." Then I ran over to Ash. Brock, Aipom and Starly were already there.

"Ash!" Brock shouted.

"Aipom!"

"Starly!"

Ash managed to get up. "I'm okay." Then he started running towards Team Rocket's machine. The hands started attacking.

"Stop! It's dangerous!" Brock warned.

"But Pikachu…"

"Pikabee!"

"Nice! Keep that feeling of despair!" Jessie smirked.

"Alright! We'll win!" James grinned evilly.

"Time to introduce ourselves!" Meowth announced.

"Yeah!" Team Rocket was lifted onto a platform and rose up.

"Today's your lucky day!" Jessie crowed.

"You get to witness the brilliance of the new Team Rocket motto!"

"Do we have to?" Ash groaned.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie asked.

"It speaks to me loud and clear!" James answered.

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth continued.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name, just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our works complete!"

"Jessie!"

"It's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"Team Rocket…"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

Then the machine started a victory dance. "La la la!"

"They need to shut up…" I muttered.

"Oh man!" Ash gritted his teeth and started running towards the machine.

"Well, we left them speechless again!" Meowth stated proudly.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Speechless at how lame that was!"

"What did you say?" Jessie grew very angry.

"Calm down!" James tried. Then he pressed a button. "Encore time." The hand started attacking again. But instead of just dodging Ash jumped away and up into a tree and bounced off it, successfully landing on the machine's arm.

"AH!" Team Rocket exclaimed in shock.

"Hang on! I'm coming Pikachu!" Ash called, determined.

"PIKA!"

The other arms tried to hit Ash off, but he kept dodging.

"Uh oh! He's got that look in his eyes!" Meowth said nervously.

"Oh?" James asked, snapping out of it. "Well, look at these!" He started pressing many buttons. All of the arms started focusing on hitting Ash, but he still managed to dodge.

Dawn was still in shock, her mouth wide open, but she was also amazed at what Ash was doing.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, almost reaching his Pokemon.

"Pikabee!" Pikachu happily replied.

Then, one of the arms punched itself by accident.

"Don't worry." Ash had reached Pikachu. "You're gonna be safe soon!"

"Pikachu!"

The hole started sparking.

Ash tried to pry the hand clutching Pikachu open. "Urh! Hnnnn!"

Now, the whole machine was conducting the sparks around.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, running up with Ash's other Pokemon next to Dawn and I. "Hurry! I think it's going to explode!"

Ash was still trying to get the hand open.

"I don't think we're as safe as we thought!" Meowth shouted.

"That's for sure!" Jessie confirmed.

"I think we're gonna get it!" James finished.

"Wobbuffet!"

The machine started to leak smoke in booms.

"Get down!" Brock shouted. All of us instantly hit the ground with our hands over our heads. I was still protecting Eevee.

"Eevee…" It moaned.

Then it finally exploded. Team Rocket was thrown into the sky.

"You tell me, what kind of encore is this?" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah, weren't we supposed to leave our audience wanting more?" James agreed.

"You go tell that to the writers!" Meowth yelled.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"We're blasting off again!" They all finished, as they disappeared, leaving nothing but a sparkle.

We stood next to the remainder of the destroyed machine.

"Pikachu! Ash!" Brock called. "Where are you?"

"Pikachu?" Dawn asked, uncertain.

"Pip!"

They scanned the pieces until one slightly moved.

"Oh!" They gasped.

Ash appeared, looking beat up, but still fine. Pikachu came up beside him.

"Pikachu!" Ash happily exclaimed. Then they started hugging each other. "You're okay!"

"Aipom!" Aipom had climbed the pieces and greeted Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, joyfully grabbing Aipom's hands. Starly approached, behind Aipom.

"Right, you haven't met yet. I want you to meet Starly! My very first Pokemon buddy from Sinnoh and helped me find you!"

"Starly!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu thanked Starly. Then Pikachu noticed Dawn and I. "Pika?"

"Pikachu! We did it!" Dawn said happily. I smiled, still holding Eevee.

"Piplup!"

Ash got up, out of the broken machine and walked over to us. "You saved my Pikachu! Thanks a lot! My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and it's really great to meet you."

Brock came up next to us as well. "Hi, I'm Brock!"

"Hi guys!" Dawn greeted. "I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town. And this is my partner, Piplup."

"Piplup!"

"My name's Chelsea. Nice to meet you." I grinned. I held Eevee. "This is my partner Eevee." Eevee smiled.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "So that's a Piplup?"  
_  
"Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon. It's very proud and its thick down protects it from the cold."  
_  
"I sure hope your Eevee and Piplup's okay, fighting with Team Rocket and all." Ash said, concerned.

"Thanks, but Piplup's fine. You tell them Piplup."

"Piplup!"

"You're a tough Pokemon." Ash complimented.

"Actually, do you have a Potion or anything? Eevee did get hurt quite a bit, and I don't want it worse."

"Sure!" Brock started to get something from his backpack. Then Piplup collapsed.

"Wah! Piplup!" Dawn bent down, gently picking up her Pokemon.

"Piplup is hurt as well." Brock examined it. "I'll treat them both." He took out a Potion and sprayed Piplup and Eevee. Then he looked at Dawn. "It's important for any trainer to know what the condition of their Pokemon is, like Chelsea."

Dawn gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Piplup!"

"Look, Piplup will be fine!" I comforted her.

"Piplup!" Piplup waved at Dawn, recovering.

"See?" "I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Chelsea."

"Now let's take a look at Pikachu." Brock said, turning to the yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika pika."

"Thanks Brock, you're the best!" Ash complimented. 

))))))))))))))

Soon, we were all standing in a telephone booth on the side of the road.

"Well, that's excellent!" Professor Rowan said. "I'm glad Pikachu has its trainer back. Everything worked out fine."

"Thanks Professor!" Dawn replied.

"Of course. By the way Ash, I just received a package from your mother."

"My mom?" Ash repeated.

((((((((((((((

A certain purple haired trainer with his Elekid next to him stood in front of the wreckage of the Team Rocket machine and stared at it, in deep thought. 

)))))))))))))))

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed as we walked down the road. "Brock, that's so cool you're a breeder! This is the first time I've met one!"

"Really?" Brock asked, looking modest. "Well, when we get back to the lab, I'll make some Pokemon food that's perfect for Water and Normal types."

"Piplup piplup!" Piplup said, ecstatically jumping up and down.

"Eve eevee!" Eevee happily chimed in from my shoulder.

"You're a lucky Pokemon, Piplup." Dawn smiled.

I turned to Eevee. "You are too."

"Eevee!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned towards the sound of a motorbike. It was Officer Jenny.

"Hey! I heard the news!" She said, grinning.

"Hey Officer Jenny!" Ash waved back.

Jenny stopped in front of us. "That's great!"

I looked back at Brock. He had hearts in his eyes. I snickered. Hm… It would be fun…

"How's Pikachu?" She continued.

"Just fine." Ash answered. "Thanks again!"

"And your beauty!" Brock broke in. Then he grabbed Officer Jenny's hands. "My love knows no bounds! Thanks for helping my friend Ash in his hour of need!"

"Sure…?" Jenny said, sweatdropping.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, looking at me.

"Pip?"

"Hey." I whispered to Eevee. It looked uncertain, but then nodded.

"And now I'm asking you to help me! On my hour of need! 'Cause I need YOU!"

"What's wrong with Brock?" Dawn asked, the question directed at both Ash and I.

"Nothing… Well, at least not for him." Ash answered, sweatdropping.

I walked up near Brock. Eevee jumped off my shoulder. "Ready Eevee?"

Eevee nodded.

"Alright, go!" Eevee hit Brock with a light Tackle, and he was pushed away from Jenny and fell on the ground.

"Ahhh!" He yelled.

"Uh…" Jenny wasn't sure what to do.

I burst out laughing. Eevee came up next to me.

"What was that for?" Ash demanded, turning to me.

"Oh, a little joke." I snickered.

"Chelsea…" Dawn warned. "C'mon."

"Are you alright?" Ash ran over to Brock. Pikachu followed.

Brock stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all."

"Yeah, because it was a _light_ Tackle." I was still laughing. It was always funny to watch it happen, but to actually _do_ it, was another thing. "Nice job, Eevee."

Eevee looked up at me, somewhat concerned and unsure. "Eve?"

"Don't worry. He's alright. It was just a prank."

"Eve..."

"Well… Sorry, but I gotta go. See you around." Jenny hopped on her bike and left.

"Bye! Thanks for everything!" I waved.

"But… How did you know?" Ash questioned.

"Huh?" I turned my attention back to Ash.

"I mean… How did you know Brock would react that way?"

"Oh, that's-" Before I could continue, Dawn interrupted.

"She just saw it and it was a joke!" She said quickly.

Piplup, going along with its trainer, agreed. "Piplup!"

"Hey, Dawn, it's okay. We gotta tell them anyway." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dawn persisted. "The Professor told us not to tell anyone!"

"I know, but they should know. They're definitely trustworthy."

Ash, Pikachu and Brock looked back and forth between us. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything…" I turned back to them. "When we're at the Professor's lab. Professor Rowan will help back our story up."

Dawn still looked doubtful. "Alright…"

"Well, let's go!" I cheerfully said. Then I started running towards the lab, Eevee right next to me. Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Dawn holding Piplup, and Brock were right behind me.

**Yes! Finished! Took me half a day! Argh... I've been so busy. This is only half the episode again. Well, the next chapter will be the other half, featuring a battle! Yay! I just hope I can write it...**

**Anyway, we're coming up to 50 reviews! (Right now, there's 43). So, if you're the 50th reviewer you get a cookie and a spoiler question! If you want.**

**One more thing! Since Black and White's coming out, I'm curious! Who's getting White, and who's getting Black? Also, what starter do you plan to choose? I'm getting Black and I'm choosing Oshawott! Can't wait!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!  
**


End file.
